Secrets and Demons
by KatieBess3
Summary: My name is Kagome and I have a secret. A secret that no one must find out. I come from a very old and very powerful clan of demons and I am the last of my kind but that is also a secret, for now.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the tops of the trees and the forest filled with life. The birds began to sing and the animals began to wake.

Today was like any other however today was different. Today, after many years waiting, we were journeying to the west and to the house of the moon.

I saw Shippo stir next to me and I could feel his nervous and excited energy rolling off of my companion as he woke to greet the morning sun.

Shippo was a fox kit that I had taken under my wing after the death of his mother and my good friend. It was then that I trained him in the art of combat and survival to prepare him for the time when he would meet his father and start his new life.

I smiled as he sat up and dazed into the forest and to the direction of the west. "It's finally time." He said to no one in particular. I thought back to when he was younger and I had not had him long. He was jumping up and down in glee when I had caught, prepared and cooked him his first deer. He was so excited and over the smallest of things and I remember worrying if he would ever grow out of it. But as I looked at him now it was surprising to see how much he had matured. He had the appearance of a fifteen year old human boy but his age was three times that. He had golden tan skin and bright orange hair that was speckled with gold in the sunlight. He had an orange bushy tail and a pair of ears to match.

It was common knowledge that demons grew at different rates to humans but it was dependant on type of demon, parentage and purity of blood. As for my age, I had long forgotten and lived too long to count. But as goes a human saying age is but a number, just one that I had long forgotten.

I rose from where I was leaning against the tree and started to gather together my pack ready for the long journey that was to be made today. "Now to make this trip more interesting, I will go ahead and you will try to follow my sent." This was my way of taking his mind off of the impending reuniting with his father and to get some last training into the boy before we split our separate ways.

"You will wait here for ten minutes then you will try and follow." I said with a hint of entertainment in my voice. "If you manage to catch up with me," I pause and pretend to ponder on the rest of the sentence. "I will have a prize for you." I could see his face lit up at the idea of winning a prize. I liked to turn his training into contests to separate it from when we train seriously. "Ready, go." I said as I took off at a fast jog (for most demons) however for me it was rather slow. I was testing him but I didn't want to lose him completely. I also allowed an amount of my sent free so that he could follow. Unknown to him, I could hide my sent entirely but he didn't need to know that.

Despite his age he was still a child in demon terms and there is a limit on how far you can push a child. But even so he was advanced beyond his years as I had learnt that his father was a part of the army I decided to train him the same so that he could stand side by side with his father as proof that he was not lacking in his upbringing. He could take on a mid level male demon on his own and that was something I was impressed with.

I twisted and turned winding in and out of the trees mixing my sent in with the natural one of the forest in an attempt to confuse him. Demons were known to give chase for hours and would not give up easily so I knew he would follow. I placed my sent in certain areas along the route to confuse his senses but he was a clever child. I had taught him well.

After an hour I could hear him nearing in the distance, the patter of feet on the forest floor and the flutter of his heart. I could hear everything that went on in the forest. From the rustling of the leaves miles away to the beating of a bird wings high in the sky. I was truly a creature for the hunt.

Twenty minutes later he burst through the trees and scampered next to my side. "Well done." I said as I pat his head. "I believe that was your quickest yet." He grinned as he looks up to face me, proud of his latest achievement and slightly out of breath. "Really mamma?" he asked all wide eyes and innocence. He had come a long way. "Really my boy." Sadly Shippo had become very attached to me, I loved the boy as he was my own, but, it would upset him greatly when it was my time to go. Something that would happen rather soon.

As we neared closer and closer to the western border Shippo became quiet and nervous. His change of emotions would not be clear to most but to me it was obvious.

We came across a clearing and I motioned for us to stop. "Time for lunch." I declared as I sat down and began to pull the dried meat out of my pack. "Yay food." He sat down next to me with a thump tucking his legs under him and I gave him the meat.

As he started chewing I took the opportunity to hide my markings, as well as my sent, aura and any hint of my heritage. To any passerby I would appear human. Even though my race existed a long time ago and had almost vanished there were still a few individuals who knew of the myths and legends of my people and more importantly me. It was easier to move around without the restrictions of questions and titles.

Among demons I was of the highest rank and from a breed that had faded from public view. All demons are descendants from my race and their abilities but a drop of water in the ocean of what once was.

When Shippo had finished eating I handed him a bottle of water. He had a few swigs then gave it back to me and I stowed it away in my bag. "Why did you hide yourself mamma?" He asked as he looked up at my face, trying to get used to my face without my stripes and the two stars that were at the edge of my eyes. My clan marking I kept hidden constantly. I was the only one to know the look of that mark. "To avoid questions and make our visit easier." Shippo nodded his head in agreement. I had explained the importance of markings in demons and mine were the highest that exist. If that were known it would raise a lot of unwanted attention. "It may also be in our best interest if we do not speak much of our past." Shippo gave a small smile. He knew all too well. What he could see of the conditions that we used to live in and it was anything but pleasant.

I looked up at the trees above and thought about the events that were about to happen. I was content as our visit would finish the chapter of our journey together. It would also allow me to visit some very old friends.

When we were rested we rose, gathered together our belongings and set off to the house of the moon. "Come on Shippo," I said placing a kiss on the top of his head and taking his hand. "Let's go meet your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Today at 12:24 PM

I could hear the city a long way before we reached the border. The scents and sounds if people filling the market assaulted my senses and excitement filled the air.

Once every century the house of the moon held a special event called the changing of the guard. This is where both demons and humans alike were allowed to enter the palace grounds and watch the guard train. There were also opportunities to try out in order to gain a place in the palace guard.

This is what I had been training Shippo for. He was going to try out for the guard and then, when he got in, I would take him to see his father. His father was among the top ranked demons that served under the house of the moon and had done so for many years. He was a very talented soldier.

"Now Shippo," I turn to address the boy who is brining with nervous excitement. "It would be best if we settle in our rooms, get cleaned up and then we can explore the town." Shippo brightened up and immediately lost all of his nervousness and started pulling me by the hand to the palace. "Come on mamma." Shippo said hurriedly. "We need to hurry up." I smiled at the look on his face and hurried along next to him.

The open gates of the city walls welcomed me in after so many years away and I felt almost at home again. I smile at the memories that drift through my mind of the time I was last living in the house of the moon. It seemed like a very long time ago.

We walked through the town whilst taking everything in. The sights and smells were all very new to Shippo and he was all too keen to stop and investigate. When we walked up the white marble steps and reached the entrance to the palace we were treated by a black bear demoness. "Hi my name is Mia. What can I help you with today?" She had a very bubbly personality and was very eager to please. "My name is Kagome and this is Shippo. We are here to try out for the changing of the guard." Mia smiled at Shippo and motioned for us to enter into the hall. Shippo bounded in through the doors immediately and stated staring in awe at the magnitude of the entrance way. I paused before crossing the thresh hold to place my fingers to the concealed clan marking and then to the symbol of the moon that was carved into the door. This was done by my clan to place a blessing to the household and to pay respects to their ancestors.

I walked into the entrance and joined the excitable Shippo. "As there have been many possible recruits for the changing of the guard they have taken many of the rooms in the house. The recruits will reside in the eastern section of the palace near to the training grounds and I'm sorry but you will have to take a room in the western side of the building." The western part of the house of the moon was reserved for nobles and demons with very high standing. I was surprised that there had been so many recruits however I knew that Shippo would do fine.

"Mia could you show Shippo to where he will be staying. I can find my own way." I turned to Shippo who was still gazing at the decorations on the walls. "I expect you to wash and dress in new clothes and I will meet you back in the main hall in an hour." Shippo nodded his head and turned to follow Mia along the corridor to his new home for the next few days.

I, on the other hand, turned toward the west in search of a bath. The walls were covered in paintings and portraits of family and close friends of the house of the moon and more than once I spotted my own portrait. I shook my head. I should have known that Toga would have secretly had them painted.

The baths were just as I had remembered them. Warm and natural filled with the scent of wild grass and pine. I stepped into the warm water and let the dirt and grime soak off of my skin. I let my hair down out of its binding and washed it through. It had been a while since I had had a proper bath and I took my time to fully enjoy the warmth of the water.

When I had finished bathing I stood out of the water and changed into a new set of training clothes. They were easier to move around in and, if I was going to help Shippo with his training, what was the point of getting all dressed up.

I left the bathes and threw my bag on the bed of the empty guest room before wondering off back to the entrance hall. From there I wondered through the back of the palace and to the more private area. I then went straight to the back of the hall where I knew the sanctuary would be.

The sanctuary was a room where all of the portraits of the ancestors of the house were kept. This was a private room for the members of the house of the moon where a person could seek guidance, peace or in my case pay respect to the founders of the clan.

I stepped slowly inside the room before closing the door and kneeling down in front of the altar. I gazed up at the portraits of the previous lords and ladies of the west I noted that he portrait of Toga was not yet hanging on the wall. Still going strong my old friend, I thought to myself.

I placed my hands on the floor and then rested my head on the back of my hands in silent blessing to the household for all that they had done to get so far and for all that they were yet to do.

I then pulled together a glass rose from the abilities that I possessed and placed it on the altar of the ancestors. Many of which I had once known. I bowed my head once again and then left the room, sliding the door back into place.

"This part of the castle is out of bounds to strangers." Spoke the voice behind me. I smiled to myself as I turned around to greet the visitor. "Long time no see Sesshomaru."

Thank you. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of the favourites, follows and reviews. I love to hear from you.**  
**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

I looked up to his beautiful face and into his stony gaze and as I looked closer I saw past the mask that he had created around his heart and into the depth hidden behind his eyes, the emotion that he refused to show. Then I remembered my place and ranking in this palace. As I had chosen to hide myself I did not have the luxury of familiarity. I averted my eyes and dipped my head but I did not bow. His eyes narrowed at this and I smiled to myself, I could still affect him.

"This part of the palace is out of bounds." He said in an authoritative voice. He held himself tall and firm, with a strong belief in his own rank among demons. He had grown up to be strong, and dependant of no one but himself. The boy I once knew him to be hidden, behind a cold exterior, but not lost.

"You have grown well." I said picturing the little boy who used to run around my feet a long time ago. That was before the event that occurred at the castle and changed many of the lives of those who live there. That was before the war when everything changed.

This one was a fond memory and one that I remembered well.

_It was a warm day and Toga, Sesshomaru and I were sitting under the cherry blossoms that were falling from the tree and drifting in the wind. The scent of flower blooms filled the air and little Sesshomaru and was running around the garden and amongst the flowers. Sesshomaru had the appearance of a four to five year old boy and his snow white hair was held back by a braid that I had done earlier that morning. I lived in the palace at that time and I have taken it upon myself to look after the small boy that had lost his mother._

_That day we had decided to eat out in the garden of the palace and watch the flowers in full bloom. Because of my heritage I had a connection with nature and the movement of all things so I enjoyed growing the flowers in the gardens and, on occasion, teach Sesshomaru to do the same._

_"Luna, Luna." He called as he ran up towards me. "Look what I have here" he said placing a moon flower in the palm of my hand. An innocent and expectant smile set clearly onto his beautiful face. I admire the pearly white bud of the flower and pass it back to him. "Did you want to put it into my hair?" I asked as I knelt down beside the young boy as he threads his delicate fingers into my hair and starts to play._

_The name Luna was associated with the house of the moon and was a term of endearment for a female mate. The young Sesshomaru had caught on to the custom and had taken upon himself to call me by that name. It was endearing and I didn't mind the term._

_I sat back on my heels as he started to braid my hair in intricate patterns down my back as I had shown him the previous week. He was a fast learner._

_Toga leant back against the trunk of an old tree as we enjoyed the sunshine. "My boy has taken quite a liking to you my dear. Give it a few years and he will be begging to take you as his mate." I smile at the suggestion. He would grow up to be a strong and capable male who would protect, care for and provide for his mate. It was also common for mates to be of different ages due to the rarity of the breed of Inu and when two person mated, age was not a factor that mattered._

But that was a long time ago and things had changed greatly since then.

I dipped my head, to Sesshomaru turned and left, leaving behind a slightly puzzled demon.

_Sesshomaru_

I had been busy all day with all of the preparations for the upcoming event and I was nearing the end if my tether. The incompetence of some of my staff still amazed me.

I inwardly shook my head as I rounded the corner cursing my father and his 'casual' trip just weeks before the celebrations and conveniently leaving all of the organising to me. Then I spotted a young woman exiting from the family sanctuary.

How dare she. She had no right to enter the forbidden area of the house. She looks up into my face in an attempt to defy me. She then averted her eyes and dipped her head slightly. I narrow my eyes at the obvious display of defiance.

"This part of the palace is out of bounds." I said in an authoritative voice. That was just all that I needed, a woman that was out of place and did not understand her standing.  
"You have grown well." She whispered more to herself that to me. With that she turned and left. She was lucky that I had other things to see to otherwise she would have found herself dead for such blatant disregard for demon ranks.

I dismissed her presence and entered into the sanctuary of my ancestors. If she had disturbed the rest of the house of the moon then I would hunt her down and end her life in the most painful way. I enter the room and bow my head in respect to my elders. I then moved my gaze to survey the damage caused to the room. By instead an overwhelming sense of peace overcame my senses and all that was different was a palm sized crystal rose laid on the altar of the sanctuary. I picked up the flower and I was greeted by a sense of nostalgia. I had seen this rose before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows and responses. I hope you like it.**

* * *

I left Sesshomaru behind me and walked back to my room. I took this chance to look over my room. The colour scheme was purple and silver and it had a feel of elegance to the room. I picked up my bag from the end of the bed and started unpacking my belongings into the cupboard and the dresser taking slow steps around the room to take in the splendour. They had redecorated since my last visit and it looked good.

I walked over to the huge window at the end of the room and walked out onto the balcony. The cool breeze brushed against my skin and blew my hair out behind me like a cape. I stared out to the land and watched all of the people milling about by the stalls, taking their time, not in any hurry to go anywhere or do anything. This was a time of peace and good living under a powerful but responsible lord.

I turned away from the window and back to the bed where I picked up my blade and tucked into my sash tide at my waist. It wasn't a necessity to carry around my blade with me but it brought a degree of comfort at having her next to my side after all that we had been through together.

I exited my room and headed down the corridor to the main hall to meet up with Shippo, when Mia almost bumped into me. "If you are looking for the fox kit then you will find him in the training grounds." She said to me. I nodded my head and thanked her for her help. "Would you like me to show you the way?" She asked. I shook my head. "I can find my own way, thank you."

I found Shippo at the edge of the training grounds, going over the weapons and giving them a trial. I had ensured that he had knowledge of most weapons and had learnt to use them efficiently; however he favoured a medium one handed sword. I observed the instructors as they watched him with interest. He was skilled and I taught him well.

"What do you think of my boy?" I asked the nearest instructor. He had been paying particular attention to Shippo among all of the other trainees. "He looks very promising. How did he come by such skill?" I smiled. The instructors were already taken and all was left for him to do was to prove his skill. "He practiced daily." I replied. Not giving away the fact that I was the one who coached and nurtured the skills that he had grown to wield with such efficiency. "I'm sure he would be glad to show them to you." I added convinced of the outcome of the battle. He nodded agreement at the thought and walked over to another supervisor to confirm the decision to allow him to show off his skill.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the preparations for tomorrow." I turned around to see the regal Sesshomaru making his way over to the training grounds. "Hm. Everything has been taken care of." Such a statement could have been thought of as authoritative or commanding but the statement caused me to chuckle. Where had he gotten such an attitude? I caught his gaze as he turned to face me. "This one wishes to have a word." He stated. He really did have a bad attitude. I would have to do something about this. Subtlety be dammed. It was never my style. "Goodness me my lord, where are your manners?" I paused to take in the scowl that was now fixed on his face. "It's alright. I forgive you as you are in a bad mood." Oh if looks could kill. "You said you wanted a word." I turned my back on him and walked away slowly allowing for him to catch up.

_Sesshomaru_

For as long as I could remember I had prided myself in the fact that I appeared emotionless. To anyone that saw me I was calm, I was collected, I was in control. But this, this infuriating woman was able to do what no one else could. She saw past the icy facade that I portrayed and into the hidden emotions below.

Here was something about that woman that was different, strange, and, almost familiar. I pushed that thought to one side as my anger took place in the forefront of my mind. The woman had mocked me in front of my own guard and had turned her back on me in public. Such disrespect would not go unpunished.

"What is this?" I asked, holding up the crystal flower in the palm of my hand for her to see and once again as the flower touched my skin I could feel my anger calming and a sense of peace overcoming me. "It is a rose, my lord." She said, sarcasm dripping from the use of my title. I growled at her feigned innocence and the sound surprised me. The human woman was doing more harm than good whilst in my presence. "I will ask you only once more. What is it?" I said carefully putting together the words as not to lose my temper but my patience was wearing thin.

She seemed to think about her answer. Carefully choosing her words before speaking and absentmindedly. "It is both an offering, and a blessing for the house of the moon." She finally replied with a slight bow of her head. But before I could question her further on the matter Daichi, the head instructor for training the new recruits, came up to me and asked if Shippo was allowed to have a trial match against one of his men so that he could get a feel of the boys potential. I turned back to the woman and smiled her consent to the match and walked over to the young fox kit. "Just remember." I heard her whisper into the boy. Then she proceeded to discreetly show the boy three fingers, held up against the sash of her training garments and tap the middle finger twice. It seemed that the two had come up with a way to communicate without giving away the plan, clever girl.

"Kenta you don't mind going against the new recruit do you?" Daichi asked the young leopard demon, who was only too eager to help out. "Don't worry little one. I will be easy on you." Kenta told the young kit. The boy only laughed, brushing off all sense of the carefree boy that he had been only moments ago and a strong aura emanated from the boy. I saw Kenta react to the change of mood and his movements reflect the serious nature of the match.

"Ready, go." Daichi called out from the side lines as Kenta moved forwards to engage in the sword fight. The fox kit mirrored his steps as they circled each other, neither of them giving a sign of starting first. Then Kenta moved. He swung his sword to the right side of the boy who easily deflected the blow and then moving back into his stance. Kenta readied himself and swung and that again was deflected. The boy, seeing the unguarded side of Kenta that he had left from the blow of the second attack, lunged his sword at the side that Kenta narrowly missed by swerving at the last second. The boy then made use of this weakness and kicked the shins of the drained Kenta, knocked him on his back and drew his sword against his neck in victory.

Kenta raised his hands and dropped his sword in defeat. As soon as the weapon had left his hands then the young boy returned to his previous demeanour and held out his hand to help up Kenta. "That's quite some training you have had there." Kenta remarked. "So what do you think Daichi? Should we let him join?" I turned toward the woman who was patting the boy on the back and whispering words of praise into his ear.

"Well I don't know what you think Daichi, but I think that the boy has a real talent." All eyes turned to face the new comer as Akiko entered the ring and bowed to greet me. I nodded my head in acceptance at my general. "Akiko," Daichi welcomed. "I didn't know that you would make it over in time to see the new recruits." Akiko smiled as he walked over to the fox kit that was standing next to the human woman. "I didn't know I could. The training wasn't going as well as I had planned. Everyone is currently taking a ten minute break but I must get back soon." The woman took this opportunity to make her presence known. "Before you do, I have someone that I would like you to meet Akiko. This boy's name is Shippo and he is your son." The young boys eyes widened at the news and Akiko had a look of surprise on his face. "Daddy." The young boy called out as he dropped his sword and ran towards his father. "Son," Akiko replied as ha embraced his child into his arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to favourite, follow and respond. I love to hear what you thought. Till next time.**

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the favourites, follows and reviews. Sorry for the short update, I have been busy today but I will try to do a longer one tomorrow. **

**Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

* * *

As I watched Shippo run into the arms of his father and I saw Akio return the action with as much, if not more enthusiasm I knew that I had done the right thing. He looked happy and that was all that mattered.

I smile to myself. The bond between parent and child was a precious thing. I had done my part and Shippo had finally been reunited with his father. "If you wish I can oversee the training of the guard while you too bond. I can fill you in later." I spoke with a slight air of authority that made it hard for him to resist. Both Shippo and Akio smiled at the suggestion and Akio nodded his head.

I turned around to leave the pair then turned and asked over. "Are you having problems with anything?" He paused in thought before replying. "They are a bit slow on the recovery after defending and attacking. They also need to work on bow skills." I nodded my head at this information. That shouldn't be too hard to fix. I turned and left the training area in search of the troops that were currently taking a break.

There was a good collection of young demons from different species and rank. However they seemed to lack self discipline as they seemed to hold themselves poorly. I smiled again. This was going to be fun.

"Seeing as Akio is now detained for the rest of the day I will be training you." This news brought across a range of murmured consent and disgruntled noise. "And what makes you qualified to teach demons, human?" At this I chuckle and the sound raises surprised noises from the watching crowd. I look to the direction of the challenging voice. A young, opinionated, male wolf demon with long black hair tied in a ponytail stood proud in front of me. "If you think that you could do any better then beat me." I set the challenge and just waited for him to react. "Unless of course you don't think you can." That was all he needed to convince him to accept my challenge. "Choose your weapon." He drew his sword from his belt and I rested my hand on the handle of the blade attached to my waist. "The first to draw blood wins." I declare.

We walk over to an area just before the forest boundary. And the other members of the guard formed a circle around the two of us. He aimed his sword at me and readied his stance. "I won't go easy on you woman. This is your last warning." I nodded my head in agreement to his warning. "And I say the same to you young man." He smirked at the thought and I smiled. Proud the wolf demon may be but he was still young and foolish, he needed to learn and I was willing to be the one to teach him his lesson. "Come on Koga, let me see you try." He raised his sword once again and charged at me.

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review. Thank you all. Till next time. **

**Katie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the favourites follows and reviews. I hope you all had a good day. I have just been baking and am in a very good mood. Hope you like this next chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think.**

* * *

I drew my blade to counter his attack and the sound of blades clashing rung through the air. It was at times like these that I knew it was both easer and safest to battle using swords than by using powers. I was a lot safer and it would cause a lot less damage if someone was hit.

His sword was made of metal and it was standard issue, nothing particularly unique about the piece. Mine however help the appearance of glass however it was far stronger than any other material. It was a piece that I had hand crafted over the space of a month and had poured my energy into the making of the blade. Because of this the sword reacted according to my will and allowed me to channel my energy into the blade, enhancing the weapon. To further improve it I hand carved the markings of my clan access the blade and along the handle. This blade was truly a work of art as well as a deadly weapon.

I took a moment to assess my opponent as the confrontation took place. He was fast on his feet as well as being very agile. This allowed him to manoeuvre quickly around the space of the arena and dodge simple attacks.

He used his speed to his advantage and ran head first towards me. I dropped to the floor to dodge the sword swinging above my head. I jumped back and prepared for his next move. He attempted a powerful kick to my face but I blocked it with my forearm and pushed his leg away. He then tried to slash at my ribs but I deflected that with the blade of my sword, my movements matching his. Then it was my turn.

Getting a running start I ran up behind him, sword drawn and I spin around in the opposite direction as Koga tried to spin and confront me face to face however I was ready. I raised my blade and drew it across his chest, cutting both clothing and his skin drawing blood. I jumped back and allowed him space to react. I clean and then sheath my blade and turn to face the audience.

"Is there any other man that believes me incapable of teaching?" My Victory is met with surprised expressions on the faces of the onlookers. From the look of things Koga was one of the strongest demons in that group of men and his defeat came as a surprise. The group of men collectively shook their heads and I turned back to Koga who was standing with a slightly smug look on his face.

"My dear lady, would you do me the honour of becoming my woman?" I shook my head at the overconfident young male. "Maybe we should get back to training." I suggested and I got the men to pair up and practice against each other. I then walked around correcting stance, footing and technique. By the end of the training session the troops were exhausted but they were happy with their improvement and so was I.

I decided that that was enough for today and that I would teach them now skills another time. "That's it everyone. You have done very well. Time to wash and then the evening meal will be served. I still remembered the organisation of the palace and I knew that they liked to keep the meals at a certain time.

I wondered back into the palace in search of the baths. I decided that as it was a meal time I would dress properly and I needed to wash as I knew I smelt from the training.

I walked into my room to collect a clean set of clothes as well as my bathing necessities and my way back into the baths. I undressed, slipping out of my training clothes and waded into the warm waters of the bath. I lay my head against the side and closed my eyes paying attention to the water lapping against my bare skin.

I sat up and raised my hands so that my palms were resting on the surface of the water and then I lifted them up and pulled the water along with me. As part of my heritage I had the ability to control the elements, among other things, and it had a calming effect on me when I did so. I manipulated the water into the shape of a rose with a twisting stalk, small thrones and a large beautiful bloom of clear petals. I then changed the rose into a flock of birds and animated them to fly around the room, flapping there watery wings to keep them in the air.

I could spend hours channelling the water and creating shapes and in the past I did. I remember entertaining little Sesshomaru with shapes and letter and even going as far as colouring the water to create rainbows in the sky. I remember that he used to sit in my lap and watch carefully as I moved my hands to create the show for him. I even let him hold some of the creations that I had make by solidifying them into crystal. I still remember the expression on his face when I gave him a crystal rose one time in the garden and he brought it with him where ever he went. He said that he would treasure it forever. But sometimes not everything can last forever.

I let the water birds fall back to their place in the bath and stood up to leave the bath. I dried myself and dressed in formal attire for the occasion. I wished to speak with Sesshomaru about his father and I knew that Akio would wish for me to fill in the blanks to Shippo's and my story. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review. I hope you liked it. Hope you have a good evening. Till next time**

**Katie**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews. Today has been busy but the chapter is up.

Hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think.

I finished putting my hair up in an elaborate style and decided to leave my room. As I walked down I paid attention to the portraits that adorned the walls. Some of them I had painted and some of them had been done by other artists. There were ones of toga and his first wife with her long beautiful silver hair. I remember asking them to sit together for the portrait and toga saying that if his wife was to sit then he would sit down two as he didn't want to be any higher in height or standing than his wife as they were Equals. I smile at the memory.

You could tell that Sesshomaru had inherited his mother's looks but his father's posture, when ever toga was formal. There were also portraits of the second with her long black hair and deep green eyes. I notice that Inuyasha is included in these portraits. The boy had always been excitable and slightly childish but I never had the chance to formally be introduced to the boy. I bet that he was now a fine young man. I might be able to meet him tonight if he is dining with us. I had met both wives and I thought that both were truly amazing people. They both had an air about them that just drew people in and made them love them. If they had met I'm sure that the two ladies' would have gotten on very well together.

My eyes then fall upon a figure that I knew all too well, my father. He was a brilliant man, kind, loving and loyal. He had raised me from birth as I hadn't had much interaction with my mother. My mother was an almost perfect lady, beautiful, strong and clever. However she was a terrible mother. I had only met the woman all of three times.

The first time I met her was when she gave birth to me. The second time I saw her was when I was introduced into society as the single heir of our clan and of all that we ruled over. The third and the last time that I saw her was when she held her blade against my neck and tried to slit my throat. However she didn't realise that I was much harder to kill than your average powerful demon. I touched my neck at the point the blade cut me. If someone looked closely they could see the silvery scar that was permanently imbedded in my neck. I shook the thought out of my head and proceeded along the hallway.

There was a lot of noise emanating from the main hall as well as the wonderful smells of plates of food. I followed the smells into the hall. I was then presented a slight challenge of deciding where to sit. In my previous visits to the castle I sat just off the head of the table, opposite the lord's mate however things are different for this visit.

As I walked over to the table I heard Koga talking to a white haired half demon. That must be Inuyasha. "That must have been quite a feat for you go get wounded in practice." Inuyasha commented on the wound he received earlier on in our battle. "I know and she did some damage too. I think she would be able to take you out easily, if she tried." The two men were conversing nearer the middle of the table over two piled plates of food. "I would love to." I stated as I walked over to the table and sat opposite where the two men were sitting. "And I'm sure that you will heal. It's nothing serious." I reached over and started filling up my plate. "Girl you have quite an appetite" remarked Inuyasha. I stuck out my tongue at the half demon. "I worked for it. The training was very good today." I continued eating. "It must have been. The troops look exhausted yet full of energy at the same time. How did you do it? I know Sesshomaru has been at it for years."

We all heard the clearing of a throat and we turned to the head of the table where we see an angry demon lord glaring down at us."You've done it this time Inuyasha. I thought you would have known better than to anger your brother." Both Inuyasha and Koga looked at me with shock written on their faces. "How can you tell he is angry?" Inuyasha asked in amazement. "I've been trying for years to read him but he is as closed as the family vaults." I smile at this. It looked like it is only me who could sense his emotions. "I used to know him rather well, you could say."

This news also came as a shock to both of the man and it caught the attention of other demons in hearing range as well as the demon in question. Sesshomaru looked down the table towards me with both surprised and confused eyes. I took this chance to ask about the absence of both Shippo and Akio from the dining hall. "They will be dining separately. What are your plans concerning your presence within these walls?" he both asked and stated in a commanding tone.

"I wish to speak with your father and lord of the house of the moon." The room seemed to quieten as the topic of out convocation became more of an interest. I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch at the mention of his father.

"Any matter that you wish to discuss with Lord Toga will go through me." I shook my head at the words of the demon. He was still a child. "I would do so, however, the topic of our conversation is not one for you to overhear." Sesshomaru growled at the arrogance of the human woman, but was interrupted by the opening of the main doors.

"Lord Toga from the house of the moon has returned." At that point Toga entered the room and there was an eruption of noise from family, friends and the guests for the contests. He had quite a presence and still looked like the man I knew many, many years ago.

Then he caught sight of me from across the hall and I knew that my cover was blown. "Lady Kagome." He exclaimed walking toward me and embracing in a large squeeze. I heard the murmurs around the room at the title that Toga had placed on me. The title was of even more importance when a demon with standing such as Lord Toga used it. "How many centuries has it been? Far too long my friend." I saw Inuyasha mouth 'centuries' to Koga in surprise. "Indeed it has been." I replied patting Toga on the back to make him release me from his grip. I was not a weak human but man that guy could hug.

"How have you been? What have you been up to? No, no, we can talk about that later. Now, Kagome, why are you hiding?" I shook my head at the man. I had known him for centuries, I should have known better.

I undid the guise on my face, however I left my sent and clan marking hidden, for their sake as well as mine. The room suddenly fell silent and the servants stopped and stared dropping what they were carrying to the floor. Even a human could hear a pin drop in the room.

I turn towards Sesshomaru who is openly showing his surprise as much as the other demons. The two violet stars returned to their rightful place beside my eyes, my irises returned to their original topaz colour and my three, silver stripes that adorned my cheeks and signified my title appeared once again on my face.

"Empress," he said and the whole room burst into disarray.

Don't forget to favourite, follow and review. I hope you liked it. Have a good evening. Till next time

Katie


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the favourites, follows and reviews. I loved reading through them.**

**I hope you like it; let me know what you think.**

* * *

The whole room burst into chaos and Toga just started laughing. "You haven't changed a bit. Are you happy now?" I asked. He smiled and told the room to sit back down. "Your family here no need to hide. Now sit down and tell me about what you have been up to." The room quietened down however there were whispered murmurs across the room.

"I haven't really been up to much. I recently took a young fox kit in when his mother died. We were quite close. I have just been wondering about and training him." Toga lowered his food back to his plate as he took in the last statement. "Training, as in seriously?" He asked. I nodded my head. It had been a long time since I had trained another person properly. The session earlier today didn't really count as I only helped them and there was so much more that they didn't know. Shippo on the other hand I has put time and effort into training him in becoming a fine man. He had turned out the way that I had hoped, strong, dedicated, and still remained childish. "It has been a while." I answered. "The boy was able to make it in as a member of the guard and met his father, after such a long time." I remember the reunions at happened only this afternoon and couldn't have been more pleased with the results. They had both accepted each other. "Who is the father?" Toga asked with curiosity after he had finished eating. "Akio." I replied. Toga's eyes widened at the sound of his generals name. "So the boy is the child of his mate who was lost." I nodded my head. That knowledge triggered both of us to remember the events that lead up to the disaster that occurred, resulting in the loss of so many lives.

After a while I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru as I felt Sesshomaru staring holes into my head for the whole of the meal. I had a lot of explaining to do.

I stood and bowed to the room, resulting in the bowing of the other demons still remaining in the hall.

I promised Toga that we would catch up another time and that I would fill him in on the details and I left the hall. I needed to talk to Akio about Shippo before I left them together and went on to do something else. What it would be I didn't know, but I was sure I would think of something.

Before Sesshomaru confronted me I decided to talk with Akio. I found the pair in Akio's room, both sitting on the bed and happily conversing about all the memories that they both had missed out on. I felt a bit sad about the fact that I was a partial cause of the separation but in the end they were together again.

I decided that tonight wasn't the night to delve into past memories. So I wished them a goodnight and left the room.

I was greeted with the presence of Sesshomaru. He bowed his head in respect. "I apologise for my actions towards you earlier this day. It was inappropriate of me." I acknowledge his apology and put my finger under his chin to raise his head. He looks at me with confusion clouding his eyes and I run my finders through his long silvery hair as I used to do when he was a child. I casually touch his ear in a reassuring manner to try and soothe his confusion and I see him react to my touch. For dog demons, the ears were the weakness. "How do you know me?" He asks dropping the facade and looking down deep into my eyes. I smile at his question. He was always inquisitive and wanted answers to everything. "Look at the rose I gave you." I tell him. "And try to remember."

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review.**

**Thanks, till next time.**

**Katie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews.**

**I hope you all like the hew chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think and which parts you particularly liked.**

* * *

I lay in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I did not sleep. It was not that I did not need to but I was scared to. I had a great control over my thought emotions and my memories. However when I sleep I did not know how my control would last. I had lived a long time and I had seen and experienced many things. Not all of them were good.

I decide to go to my old art room to take my wondering mind off of negative thoughts. I change out of my formal afire and into my old art clothes. As I finished dressing I picked up my bag, checking my art supplies were there and made my way out of my room, down the hall to the outside if the palace and out into the surrounding forest. The memories flood back to the first time I fell upon the old house of the moon.

_I had been running for hours now, trying to put as much space between me and my old life as I could, but I was beginning to tire. I could feel my wounds reopening and I was haunted by my recent memories._

_It was far away enough that I doubt they would recognise me._  
_Then I noticed some woods, perfect cover. I was determined to stay in the background, out of the way. I would not let my past affect my future. This is a new start, a new life._

_As soon as neared the area I hid my markings and started walking. The feeling of cool grass run between my toes was amazing. I had spent my life watching through my window but never experiencing it for myself._

_I ran my fingers along the leaves and across the bark of the trees as I wandered by. The cool breeze hung in the air. Reminding me that it was cold and I needed to get in shelter. But I didn't want to settle not just yet. Everything was so new to me and I could not get enough. But the night had other ideas. The cool breeze turned bitter and brought up goose bumps on my skin making me shiver._

_I wrapped my arms around myself and started hurrying through the woods desperate now to find somewhere warm to sleep. By now I was struggling to hold on to my memories, to stop them from tearing away at my mind._

_Then there in the distance, half hidden in the foliage was an old house. It looked as if it had been abandoned a long time ago and left forgotten in the woods._

_I approached the building cautiously. Who knew what could be lurking in there. I reached the back door and peered into the glass. It was hard to see into, it just looked black. I could see my breath huffing against the glass, fogging up the window. I stepped back and tried the door handle, it was unlocked. I pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was around midnight now and the house was pitch black._

_I couldn't keep still. I found some forgotten paints strewn on the floor. I opened the lid and dipped my hand in the paint. The cold paint felt relaxing in between my fingers. I touch my fingers against a bare wall at the end of the room, opposite the window. Then something clicked inside of me and that was it. I smeared my memories into the wall with the paint on my hands._

_I drew all the memories that I was too scared to remember. I drew all of the feelings of anger and frustration that I could not remember. I drew that detested mark that was the cause for all of my misery and suffering as if I could pass the blame._

I can't remember finishing my expressive piece on the wall but I remember waking up the next day in the floor, covered in paint.

I make my way back to the little old house where everything started and set up my equipment. I had long ago covered the work made that day my hanging a sheet over the work. It wasn't much but I was the only person to enter into this abandoned building. Knowing that it was covered was all I needed.

I decided paint Sesshomaru. I painted the boy I used to know and the boy that he has grown up to be. There was a great contrast between the two images but I could tell that under all the layers he wore to hide himself he was still the little boy that I loved.

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and review.**

**Let me know what parts you liked the most.**

**Thanks. Till next time,**

**Katie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for the favourites, follows and reviews.**

**I apologise for the lateness of this update. I have been busy and had found it hard to find time to write. I will update as soon as I can. I hope you had a good Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year. Thanks for the support. Hope you like it.**

* * *

I looked outside the window as I felt the heat from the rising sun warm my face. I had spent a lot of time sitting around and painting. I stretched out my arms and jumped to my feet. Some may think that stretching is a human concept but when you have been sitting in the same spot all night you tent to get a little stiff.

I left my supplies where they lay in the house and made my way out of the abandoned house. The day had just beginning and I felt the need to run. I took off through the woods leaving my little house far behind me in the distance. I felt the wind running its fingers through my hair as it danced in the breeze. I felt the ground under my feet as I ran with a steady rhythm. Each leaf and flower and animal, I could see in perfect clarity as I made my way through the trees. Not running anywhere in particular, just running for the joy of running. The green of the forest filled my senses as I took in my surroundings. I saw the morning dew as it gathered in the green leaves of the plants and trees and as it clung to the stalks of the grass underfoot. The buds of the flowers open as they welcome the morning rays of the sun.

Today I had decided would be a great day and I was looking forward to it. I decided that I would have a look in the libraries to see if I could find some new material. I decided that I would create a new painting to commemorate Shippo and his father being reunited and I would give it to them before I left. It would be my last gift from me to them.

I weave my way through the trees and leap over the roots that stuck out of the ground. I couldn't sense anyone else around for miles as just about everyone was still asleep. It was times like these that I could enjoy the peaceful solitude that came with the rising of the sun.

The forest goes on and on for miles and I let myself run faster and faster. To any eye I would be seen as a blur. Streaking through the greenery, just the way I liked it. I sensed another demon as I come across a clearing and I slow down to approach. I could tell who it was from miles away. As I entered the clearing I saw Sesshomaru going through his morning training. He was just like his father in that aspect. When I first came to the castle Toga wand I would train together in the early hours of the morning when I could teach him and share my knowledge. I taught him quite a lot of what he now knows.

"How long have you been up?" I called out a cross the clearing. Sesshomaru halted his practices and sheathed his sword. "A few hours." He replied. With a slight bow of his head. I shook it off and told him not to hold me to my status, at least when we were alone. He agreed begrudgingly. "We should spar some time. I believe that it would be fun and I could teach you a thing or two." Sesshomaru scowled at the suggestion. "I agree to spar with you as I wish to test your skill however it would not be for fun end even though you have a higher rank in social standing you are still a woman and you would do well not to suggest such foolishness." He was still a proud demon and I insulted his pride.

He did not recognise me and so I had to amend my behaviour less I insult him severely. I apologised for my misconduct and turned to leave the clearing. "Wait." He ordered. "My father and Akio wishes to speak with you this morning and I will, be joining you." I sigh. The conversation that had to be had with both Toga and Akio was unpleasant and not something that I wished for Sesshomaru to overhear however I had been in far worse situations and this was only the start of the confrontation.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and favourite and follow this story if you like it.**

**Thanks, till next time.**

**Katie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the follows, favourites and follows they are very encouraging. I hope you like the new chapter and please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks and on with the show.**

* * *

In my mind I was rehearsing all of the things that I wanted to cover in my meeting with Toga. I knew that there were a few, more personal, things that I had wished to tell Toga in private without Sesshomaru listening; however that was not the way it was going to be. I looked over my shoulder at Sesshomaru. He was walking silently beside me with the grace and poise that his status allowed. I pushed the thoughts to one side. I would deal with it when happened.

I take the time to look at the plants of the forest as we make our way to back to the palace. I could name each and every plant and species that lived within the woods. When I first came to the house of the moon I had spent a lot of time outside the palace walls and it allowed me to get to know the area perfectly.

A series of soft howls drew my attention from the plants to the trees ahead of me. I saw Sesshomaru tense and he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, reading himself. "Wait a minute." I told Sesshomaru holding my hand out in front of him. "It's okay. They're not a threat." I recognised the sound and I smiled to myself. It had been too long and I wondered how they were. As soon as Sesshomaru had relaxed and removed his hand from blade I left him behind and raced off into the forest in search of the demon that made that sound.

The layers of my applied stature and poise and elegance get flung out into the forest as I rounded around the trees and came upon the scene that I had longed to see. Two beautiful dog demons flung themselves towards me in a blur of fur and I allow them to fall on top of me rolling onto the ground. I giggled as they l started to lick my face and gently paw my body. "Hey Kiyoshi, hey Shin, how are you guys?" I asked the two dog demons. They both howled in acknowledgement and I heard Sesshomaru enter the clearing. I looked up to see him hovering over me in a disapproving look. I brought down the boys heads and I whispered something in their ear too quietly for Sesshomaru to hear. They both got up off of me and started to walk away but at the last minute they turned and pounced.

They caught him by surprise and knocked him off of his feet and onto the forest floor. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression of shock set on his face. They were licking at his face with the same force that they had me. It was good to see Sesshomaru loosen up and act like a child again. He eventually gave up on resisting and started to rub the dogs behind the ears. They had taken a liking to him.

I walked back over to where Sesshomaru was laying on the floor and bent down to sit next to him. He was covered in leaves. I couldn't help but chuckle at his dishevelled state of dress. What would the household say if they saw him now? I'm sure it would be a shock to them.

I told the demons to get off of Sesshomaru and they obeyed leaving him lying on the ground covered in dog slobber. He sat up and shook his head at my antics, as if giving up on protocol. "I didn't know that it was possible to tame a wild dog demon." Sesshomaru exclaimed in surprise and a little bit of awe. Wild demons were similar to other demons in the sense that they held their true forms however they had long ago lost the ability to change into their human forms.

"It usually isn't possible. But I raised these boys from pups so they have become somewhat used to my presence and have accepted me into their pack. However they are not in any sense tamed." I explained to Sesshomaru. He looked rather impressed as he regarded the invisible bond between me and my boys.

His eyes narrowed as a he ran his hands through us hair and found twigs and leaves stuck in his once perfect hair. "Turn around," I order as Sesshomaru complies and turns to face his back towards me. I smile at the obvious sign of trust that he had placed in me. I seems like he hadn't completely forgotten about me.

For many demons, and most humans, the back of the neck is a weak point. They had learnt from a young age not to show their necks to their opponent as it gives them a great opportunity to attack. For a dog demon to bear their neck to someone was sign of submission and for a male dog demon of such a high standing to do so, put a lot of trust in me.

I ran my fingers through his hair as I started picking out the various pieces of foliage that had wound up in his hair. When I pulled the past twig out of his hair I ran my fingers through his silky hair eliminating any knots that I found. I pulled my comb out of my sleeve and stared to comb through his hair. I heard Sesshomaru let out a noise of pleasure as I brushed his ear as I moved his hair. He really was just a child.

I separated his hair into different parts. I took two groups from the top of his head and I left the rest falling loose against his back. I braided the two groups from the top so that they swept the hair away from his face and I joined the braid as it went further down his back.

It had been a while since I was able to do someone else's hair as Shippo only wore his hair scooped up at the back of his neck. As I tied the end if his braid, I put my hands on his shoulders and told him that I was done.

I turned around and held out my hand to help Sesshomaru get up. He gladly accepted and got back up to face me. I turned back to my boys they had something they wanted to show us. I looked up at Sesshomaru. "They want to show us something and I'm sure you would like to see this. Come." I pulled him further into the forest in the opposite direction to where we were going. "Come on boys, I'm sure you can run faceted than this." I called out to them as we were running through the trees. All three of them responded to my taunt and sped up, the two dog demons in front of me leading the way and Sesshomaru by my side.

Even though it was tempting to get swept up in the events of the morning I knew that I had a decision to make and it was going to be a hard one. But for now I could enjoy the freedom that my curiosity once gave me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think as feedback is very encouraging.**

**If you have any ideas on what you think is going to happen or have any ideas on what you might want to happen please let me know. I'd love to know if we're thinking of anything similar.**

**Thanks again for all of the support and don't forget to follow, favourite and respond to the story.**

**Many thanks, till next time,**

**Katie**


End file.
